Waiting for Christmas Eve
by Valen Cullen de Black
Summary: Esme no puede evitar perderse en sus pensamientos, el día había sido tan perfecto que no querría olvidarlo jamas. Todo era demasiado perfecto, no podía dejar de pensar en como sería todo al día siguiente. Solo ella sabe que será aún mejor... - Fic especial por navidad, AH.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a S. Meyer.

**N/A:** Un simple fic navideño basado en mis experiencias en mi campamento de ingles (es increíble lo inspirador que es una fogata con olor a perfume floral de la _teacher_ .-.). Lo tengo escrito hace como 3 semanas, por eso es tan diferente (no se, se me da la tercera persona ahora) y lo subí recién hoy a propósito para que coincidiera con la fecha en la que se desarrolla el relato :p

Dedicado a **EsmeraldCullen02**, Sabrii, gracias por darme tu opinión sobre esto y motivarme a publicarlo. Te amo mundos, no cambies :3

Y... nada mas.

Nah, mentira Daniel! Gracias por ayudarme **Punto en coma** (¡ves que el reto nos sirvió a los dos!) y nada, ojala beses a alguien bajo el muérdago ;) ahq

Bueno, a los demás (si, eterna mi nota, perdón. Tranquilos, al final no habrá ninguna n.n), como se que no subiré nada mañana ni el 25... **¡Feliz navidad a todos! Ojala la pasen genial :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting for Christmas Eve.<strong>

La mirada de Esme se perdió en el fuego, al igual que sus pensamientos. Carlisle la miró a ella, y sintió la ausencia de su atención en ese precioso instante, y se pregunto que estaría pensando.

Acarició sus hombros, con cuidado de no hacerle daño en las quemaduras de sol. La joven de cabellos caramelo tenía la piel muy delicada, y al estar toda la tarde expuesta al sol, sin protector, esas fueron las consecuencias. Carlisle la regañó mucho cuando la oyó gritar cuando intentó cargar su mochila de viaje para iniciar su caminata hacia donde harían su fogata, pero ella se defendió diciendo que no había sido culpa de ella.

Y no lo había sido. ¿Como se le ocurre a su novio, ahora prometido, esperarla en la piscina solo con su traje de baño, y esperar que ella se acordara de algo más que su nombre? De hecho, fue pura suerte que recordara eso ultimo, solía aturdirse con facilidad ante la visión de Carlisle sin camiseta. Nunca vio un cuerpo tan perfecto.

Él era perfecto, físicamente y como persona. Luego de actuar como su padre durante unos 15 minutos, decidió que las acciones harían más que las palabras en cuanto a la cura de las quemaduras de su novia. Buscó la crema hidratante en el neceser de esta y la aplicó generosamente en sus hombros, le pareció una aún mejor idea cuando descubrió que podría masajear sus hombros y espalda mientras lo hacía. También colocó un poco en las mejillas, justo debajo de los ojos de ella, y su nariz porque, aunque amaba como ese color resaltaba sus ojos, sabía que todas sus quemaduras le dolían.

Esme estaba repasando mentalmente toda esa primera tarde, y deseo no poder olvidarla nunca. Era la primera navidad que vivirían como prometidos, en Brasil, y es que Carlisle quiso hacerle un hermoso regalo de cumpleaños al pedirle que se convirtiera en su esposa en la primera fecha que encontraran para le evento el año entrante. Seguido de eso, le enseñó los pases de avión, y su novia casi se desmaya. Así de atento era él, empleaba muy bien el dinero de su familia: siempre quería lo mejor para aquellos a los que ama. ¿Y a quien amaba más que Esme?

Ella nunca había pasado una navidad así de cálida sin tener que contar con muchas mantas y una chimenea encendida. Ahora allí estaban, frente al fuego, observando unas luces titilantes a la distancia de una hermosa casa de familia. Podía ver el árbol de navidad dentro de esta gracias a las paredes de vidrio, también veía algunos regalos, como decoración, debajo de estos y un par de niños jugando allí cerca.

Mellizos.

Esme los observó y pensó en el regalo de Carlisle. Luego de su sorpresa, realmente no sabía que regalarle esa navidad. Todo cambió esa mañana previa al viaje donde se preocupó por su retraso en el período y decidió hacerse un test de embarazo. Actualmente estaba esperando a su primer hijo, lo cual emocionaría a toda la familia Cullen dado que Carlisle es hijo único.

Pero nadie estaría más feliz que ellos, que podrían convertirse en una hermosa familia como la que estaba en aquella casa.

-Esme-Carlisle depositó un beso en su hombro con mucho cuidado.-, mi amor, estas muy callada.

Esme sonrió y se acurrucó más en el pecho de su novio. Era muy raro que sucediera donde estaban, pero esa noche estaba algo fría debido al viento y a su cercanía a un río. En la fogata pudo distinguir dos hojas arrugadas de papel consumiéndose en el fuego casi por completo.

Sus deseos.

Carlisle propuso que escribieran lo que desearan para navidad o para el año próximo y lo arrojaran al fuego, como para despedirse de ellos y dejarlos ir al igual que al humo y esperar lo mejor. Esme deseó una buena vida junto a él, y no dejaba de preguntarse cual había sido el deseo de Carlisle.

-Sabes que no soy de hablar mucho.-Respondió la joven de ojos marrones, volteándose hacia su novio preguntándose como pudo estar tanto tiempo sin mirarlo. Aun así, a veces mirarlo era igual que ver el sol, y debías descansar tu vista unos segundos, aunque no quisieras.

-No, pero cuando estas emocionada, como cuando llegamos, no dejas de hablar aunque lo intentes. ¿Crees que no te conozco?-Respondió este tocando su nariz brevemente.

Esme rió y acarició su mejilla. Lo miró a los ojos y se sintió ahogarse en ese azul profundo nuevamente. No podía salvarse de otra forma, entonces se inclinó y lo besó. Él correspondió ese beso con una fiebre indescriptible, la había tenido todo él día para si solo y aun no estaba satisfecho. ¿Como era posible que nunca tuviera demasiado de Esme? Siempre había creído que, si te gusta el chocolate, no debes comerlo todos los días, pero Esme sabía como volver estúpido ese viejo dicho.

Cuando aquel beso cargado de profunda pasión y amor por el otro acabó, Carlisle presionó la cintura de su novia para mantenerla cerca de él.

-¿Ves? Es una de las cosas que me vuelven loco sobre ti-Murmuró este, deseando que no se notara su falta de aire.-: sabes como volverme loco.

Se sintió bien al ver como la hacía reír, dado que él nunca se describió a si mismo como alguien cómico o divertido.

Observó como su mirada bajaba de sus ojos a sus labios, como cuando los niños desean algo y no lo dicen. Él también quería besarla de nuevo, pero debía decir algo primero, algo sumamente importante.

-Esme-Colocó una mano en su mejilla.-, te amo.

Ella soltó un pequeño suspiro, sintiéndose como si volviera a tener dieciséis años y lo estuviera besando por primera vez, lejos de sus amigos, intentando mantener el calor en un pequeño abrazo. Sus alientos mezclándose y el frío desvaneciéndose por completo mientras la pasión entre esos jóvenes amantes aumentaba. Todas sensaciones nuevas para los dos, aun más para ella, que nunca había tocado los labios de ningún otro hombre.

Se sentía igual que en ese entonces, y no pudo evitar responderle lo mismo que aquella vez.

-Yo también te amo.

Y se fundieron en otro beso, un hermoso comienzo para ese 24 de diciembre, esa primera víspera de navidad que compartirían _todos _juntos, con su primer bebé, aunque Carlisle aún no lo supiera.

El deseo del rubio se había cumplido incluso antes de que lo pidiera: pronto formarían su propia familia. Y al otro día lo sabría, y amaría con la misma fuerza de siempre esa nueva parte de Esme, fusionada a la perfección con su ADN.

Su primer hijo, algo de los dos, una prueba tangible, real y hermosa del profundo amor que se tenían. Algo que prometía ser su felicidad, y lo sería, pronto y para siempre.


End file.
